1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector for an electric part for holding terminals of an electric part in electrical contact.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In general, a contact for holding terminals of an electric part in electrical contact, such as an IC or the like, comprises a pair of contacting pieces formed of a perforated metallic piece bent into a predetermined shape and disposed in such a manner as to be opposite each other. Many such contacts are accommodated in and held by a connector body formed of an insulating material at small pitches. The terminals of the electric part are inserted into an accommodating chamber containing the contacts and inserted between the contacting pieces formed of the perforated metallic piece to realize a contacted state.
In the above-mentioned contact, it is necessary to provide at least a pair of contacting pieces formed of perforated metallic pieces. This contact requires complicated machining in order to provide various holding constructions and therefore, a large amount of material is consumed. Furthermore, a comparatively large space in the accommodating chamber of the connector body is required for accommodating the pair of contacting pieces. As a consequence, it is difficult to realize small pitches in the contact arrangement and a realization of a compact size is jeopardized. On the other hand, if one of the pair of contacting piece is omitted, a reliable contacted state is difficult to achieve.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to effectively cope with the above problems.